Yuna and the Signers
by sylphialon
Summary: A young girl starts a band with her very best friends, but one member of the band makes everything go downhill from there... Will she be able to save her reputation? A YuseixOC fanfic rated T Sorry, the summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, so please don't hate me for it! Also, I have pictures of my ocs on my deviantart account at .com/ please enjoy my work!

The sun set just outside our living room window, and just like that, another day was over... Gone, absolutely wasted... My parents were still on that business trip of theirs, and I was growing bored of the dragging days, filled with nothing but torture from my little sis. Any older sister feels like she wants to be alone, so how could you blame me? And being the poorest family here didn't help...

"Yunaaaaaaa!" Ellie called from the other side of the room, nearly blasting out my eardrums...

"What?" I still lay on the tattered couch I called my bed.

"Aren't Yusei, Crow, and Jack coming over today?" she asked enthusiastically, reading my mind.

"Yes, he is, now leave... me... ALONE!" I took the pillow from the 'bed' and covered my head with it. I heard my sister's footsteps fade out of the living room.

"Hey Mikki!" Crow's voice rang through the small apartment. I took the blanket off my head and ran to greet Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"How have things been Yuna?" asked Yusei politely.

"Just great..." I said sarcastically, then I focused my attention on Crow. "Crow, never call me Mikki again, or I will have to take action..." Crow backed away from me a bit, only to back into Jack.

"Has your sister been at it again?" asked Jack, pushing Crow off of him. I nodded sadly. "She has to stop eventually... right?" he said, less reassuring.

"C'mon in guys!" I decided to change the subject, and get to tell them the good news. "You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday!"

Cliffhanger! I am evil, no?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I was sort of bust posting stuff on Deviantart... But now I am back to writing! Thank you to ordinary girl 112233 for reviewing the previous chapter! Here we go! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

"Seriously?" Crow had the most epic shocked expression on his face when he heard the news.

"Wait, so let me get this straight..." Yusei said. We were sitting in the living room of my apartment, and I had just finished telling them the news. "You ran into a talent scout yesterday, and he asked you to sing for him?" I nodded. "And he loved your voice, so now he wants you to try out for a new band?"

"Pretty much... And I need a band... Soooo..." I dragged on the 'so' so they would get that I wanted them to be my band.

"Well guys, who likes this idea?" Jack asked. Yusei and Crow looked from Jack, to me, and to each other...

"I wouldn't mind being in a band, would you Crow?" Yusei said, smiling a bit. I loved when he did that. He almost never smiled, so it was almost a once in a lifetime experience, just to see the edges of his mouth curl up a fraction of a centimeter...

"I wouldn't mind at all..." said Crow.

"Thank you guys. You are my best friends, and I knew I could count on you to help me with this." I said, just as my sister walked in...

"Yusei!" She practically screamed. I was glad that moment that the next door apartment was vacant, or they would be knocking on the wall, telling us to quiet down, when I would wish the exact same thing...

"Hey Ellie." said Yusei, who didn't seem too glad to see her, and put on a fake smile just to be polite. His real smiles might be rare, but his fake smiles are so obvious.

"Yusei? Could you duel me please?" she asked, no surprise.

"I guess one duel couldn't hurt, right guys?" He sat up from the 'bed' that was the couch, and left the apartment to duel my sister who couldn't play a single card right.

"Well, can you two play any instruments?" I asked Jack and Crow as soon as I heard the door click shut.

"I can play a bit of drums and bass." said Crow. "And Yusei can play bass too, and also guitar."

"Well, we'll need all those instruments. I guess it just depends on what Jack can play." We focused our attention on him, and he just folded his arms.

"I can play anything you tell me to!" Crow rolled his eyes at Jack, but Jack pretended not to notice.

"Well, how 'bout I play drums, Yusei can play guitar, and Jack can play bass?" Crow asked.

"Sounds fine to me." I said calmly.

"DARN IT!" we heard Ellie shout from all the way outside, and we were on the seventh floor, and all the windows were closed... She was shockingly loud all the time.

All three of us ran from the apartment, all the way down to the ground floor.

I'm gonna stop here, cause I'm soooooo tired! Please review! I will love ya forva!


End file.
